The Wilting Rose
by DarkInuyashaangel101
Summary: Mistakes. Tears. Anger. Love. It's all mixed together in this fluffy dramatic oneshot. InuXKag.


"I told I never wanted to see you again."

The accusation hung in the tense air between them, cutting into her.

She moved her tear strained face away from his own hate filled face and clutched her arm. The noise of the crowd in the other room pierced her ears as she fought to control her emotions in the dark study. Her bottom lip began to quiver.

She tried to reply though the thickness in her throat, the pain evident in her voice.

"I know. But I had to try."

She winced as her airy voice cracked twice. She desperately tried again as he began to look away, not caring to listen.

"What I did was wrong, I know. And I'm sorry."

His eyes hardened and she saw him clench his fists. But she could see it in his stance that he was thinking that over, though trying not to. She tried again, stepping a shaky, hesitant step forward, letting the shielding arm drop, trying to show him she wouldn't hide anymore. Strong pain colored through her voice as she continued.

"What we had, it was beautiful. And I screwed it all up."

Her eyes started to tear up again, seeing the flashes of her terrible mistakes in his eyes and then the hate ness drop in them, until all that was left in his eyes was despair and fear. The only desperate hate left was in his tense stance.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hurt you so much and I'm still hurting myself for doing that. I didn't know what I was doing and I was so confused. I didn't know what to do so I selfishly ran away. I'm so sorry! I know that no matter how many times I apologize, you will still never forgive me for doing….what I did." She was sobbing now and she took another agonized step forward. He looked away, his hands clenching, his face unreadable, though his own pain was unmistakable to her.

"B-but I love you. I love you, Inuyasha, and I will never stop loving you. And I'll never give up. Because I know you still love me too."

She now stood before him, tears falling freely, heart breaking, knowing what she said is just pushing him away. She choked on a sob and began to turn away, frantically wanting to flee now that what she came to say was said and go cry her heart out. But, as she stumbled trying to find the doorknob, trying to see through her tears, she wasn't prepared for him to turn her around and pull her to him. He clung to her tightly and put his now tear stained face into her hair, muffling his own cries. She shuddered and her legs gave out with relief as she clung back. They sunk to the floor and she put her shaking arms around his neck and her face in his neck, breathing in his scent and getting the shoulder of his cotton shirt damp with her tears. He still held onto her like a lifeline and shook slightly with emotion. They stayed in each others arms until their tears ran out and her limbs were numb with relief. She pulled away to look into his golden eyes, clutching his muscled forearms.

"Inuyasha………Oh, Inuyasha………I'm so sorry."

He nodded and his hold around her tightened slightly. When he spoke, his voice was filled with pain, but it slowly warmed her shattered heart to hear it was relieved pain.

"I know, Kagome, I know. What you did hurt. Bad. The longer you were gone, the more I wanted to hate you and never forgive myself for letting you get away."

She looked down in regret as the warmth started to fade, though it still stayed there, floating with hope.

"But……."

She looked up slowly, her heart beginning to glow with hope. He looked down at her, stony faced. Though, his expression changed slowly into a small, warm smile.

"But you were right. I still love you, Kagome. So much, that it scares me."

She started to shake and she wanted so much to kiss him but he put his hands gingerly around her face, stopping her.

" It will take a while for me to forgive you fully, but I know I will eventually. I love you too much to keep my walls up in front of you for long."

Kagome's tears spilled over as she replied.

"Inuyasha! Oh, Inuyasha, I love you, too! I know now that I could never live without you with me."

Inuyasha accepted that and his eyes shown brightly with love. He kissed her slowly and sweetly and Kagome kissed back, pouring all the love she had for him into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew that, now that she had him by her side, everything would be all right.

The end

A/N: Just a whole bunch of cheesy fluffiness going on there. I know you might be confused about where they are and what her mistakes are, but I thought I better not drift away from their conversation by putting that in there. This idea came to me in a dream and I decided to put it down for fun. If you have questions about it, though, you can always contact me. And for all you Midnight Blues reviewers out there, the next chapter should be posted next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
